Atlanta (DDA TV)
Atlanta is a location which appears in the first season of Darkest Days Arrive. The city had around a population of 9.3 million people before it's downfall. Pre-Apocalypse Location History Atlanta is the capital of and the most populous city in the state of Georgia. It is the cultural and economic center of the Atlanta metropolitan area, home to 9.3 million people and the ninth largest metropolitan area in the country. Atlanta is the primary transportation hub of the Southeastern United States, via highway, railroad, and air, as it has the busiest airport in the world. Post-Apocalypse Abandoned Hope TBA Goodbye Brother TBA What Remains Ahead TBA Inhabitants Collins Family * Taylor Collins - A young high-school student who lived with his family before the outbreak. * ''Jesse Collins'''' ''- A mechanic who lived with his sister and her children before the outbreak. * ''Beth Collins'''' ''- A high-school student who lived with her family before the outbreak. * ''Emily Collins'''' ''- A nurse who lived her with children and brother before the outbreak. * Taylor and Beth's Father ''- an Unnamed and unseen man who died six years before the outbreak. Other Residents * Zoey - A bartender and resident who lived in Atlanta before the outbreak. * Zach - A collage student who lived in Atlanta before the outbreak. * Patrick - A collage student who lived in Atlanta before the outbreak. * [[Hank (DDA TV)|''Hank]]'' ''- A resident who lived in Atlanta before the outbreak. * ''Steve'' - A resident who lived in Atlanta before the outbreak. * ''Owen'''' ''- A resident who lived in Atlanta with his wife and Father before the outbreak. * ''George'''' ''- A resident who lived in Atlanta before the outbreak. * Murphy ''- A Doctor and resident who lived in Atlanta before the outbreak. * ''Matthews ''- A police officer and resident who lived in Atlanta before the outbreak. * ''Henderson ''- A police officer and resident who lived in Atlanta before the outbreak. Deaths * Taylor and Beth's Father - Killed in an auto wreck six years prior to the apocalypse * Owen's Wife and Father - Bitten by Zombies * George - Devoured by a Zombie * Dr. Murphy - Self inflicted gunshot to the head * Owen - Attacked and killed by his undead wife * Officer Henderson - Devoured by a Zombie * Officer Matthews - Devoured by Zombies * Father Williams - Devoured by a Zombie ''(Alive) ''Stabbed in the head by Frank ''(Zombified) * Jeff - Devoured by Zombies * Alex - Accidentally decapitated by Gordon * Gordon - Devoured by a Zombie * Walter - Self inflicted gunshot to the head * Martha - Self inflicted gunshot to the head * Emily Collins - Devoured by Zombies * Beth Collins - Devoured by Zombies (Alive) ''Shot in the head by Jesse Collins ''(Zombified) * Several Unnamed Randy's Pitstop Survivors - Killed by Zombies * Most or all other residents - Killed by Zombies or unknown causes. ''(Alive and Zombified) '' Category:Locations